


博士和咕哒子的日常（1）

by CaraGeorgiana



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraGeorgiana/pseuds/CaraGeorgiana
Summary: 最近看了好几篇银女博和拉二咕哒子合成一块的文QAQ真的好喜欢这种梗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！感觉咕哒子和doctor的会晤这种设定真的真的贼拉带感嗷。只是自己的脑洞只是自己的脑洞！！！！第一篇私设咕哒和Doctor是不同的人。我知道，大部分都是同一个人（笑），不如说我这种。有很多私设，主要是我觉得罗德岛和迦勒底的那种设定不太容易写到一个世界中。私设“混沌恶”的咕哒子开朗+稍微有点天然呆，但是绝对不蠢，不蠢哦。私设Doctor属于知性+腹黑的那种，和银老板属于婚后，婚后哦。人物OOC全部归我
Kudos: 4





	博士和咕哒子的日常（1）

礼拜天上午，博士坐在自家超大书房的超大书桌前，泡了一壶茶，随便拿了一本书下来，刚摊开准备看第一页，手机便疯狂震动了起来。一转眼的功夫，就有了十几条未读消息。  
一般会这么发消息的只有某位Master了。  
Doctor一点开始手机，就看见咕哒子还在疯狂给她发消息——  
咕哒子：宝贝儿在吗在吗在吗？  
咕哒子：嘤嘤嘤(╥╯^╰╥)  
咕哒子：宝贝Doctor我快要被气死了呜呜呜！！！  
咕哒子：我这次！  
咕哒子：一定要！  
咕哒子：和那个自恋还经常哈哈哈大笑的法老王！  
咕哒子：分手！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
咕哒子：分手理由我都想好了——  
咕哒子：1、不尊重我  
咕哒子：2、自称“余”  
咕哒子：3、笑得我耳朵疼  
咕哒子：4、还和那个英雄王纠缠不清  
咕哒子：5、还念念不忘前世  
咕哒子：总之，这手我分定了！  
咕哒子：┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~生气生气  
博士慢悠悠看完了全部消息，眼看着藤丸立香还有继续往下打的趋势，幽幽打断了她——  
博士：我看真正的理由不是这个吧。  
对方本来是“正在输入中”的字样瞬间消失了，并且一段时间都没有动静。  
博士：来吧，我裤子都脱了（划掉）我小板凳都搬好了，就等吃瓜了。他昨儿个又拉着你干了啥？  
对方又沉默了一阵。  
博士也不急，给自己倒了一杯茶，开始看第一页。  
果然才看了两页，对方就发来了消息。  
咕哒子：It is a sad story.  
博士：吃瓜.jpg  
咕哒子：昨天晚上我刚回到自个儿家里，手还没碰上开关，就被那个非洲大酱油瓶给抱住了。  
非洲……大酱油瓶……  
博士嘴角微微有些颤抖。  
好吧，人的确是非洲的。  
至于大酱油瓶……  
其实人家也没有那么黑吧，也就是浅棕色皮肤，看着也挺性感的来着。上次某位Master还说什么这个颜色让某位法老王看着贼帅贼性感来着。博士回忆了一下，大概原话是——“博士宝宝，你难道不觉得他要是是白色皮肤就没现在这么好看了吗？明显比那个白净白净的英雄王看着有男人味嘛！”  
唉，女人啊，就是善变，转眼就变了。  
博士：嗯，然后你就被拉上床了？（笑容逐渐变态）  
咕哒子：如果立马被拉上床我也不会生气到想分手好么？  
博士：（摸下巴）是我疏忽了，毕竟你每天都被拉上床，如果因为这样子就分手你可以天天吵着要分手。  
咕哒子：博士！  
博士：好了好了，不闹你了，你继续说。  
咕哒子：我被壁咚了。  
博士：哈？  
博士：也就是说你就是被他压在墙上给那个啥了嘛……  
咕哒子：对啊，是不是很让人生气！！！  
博士：桥豆麻袋，你没有因为人家压你在床上做生气，就是因为人家压你在墙壁上做生气？不能吧，是不是还有别的啊？（滑稽）  
咕哒子：好吧接着又被拉到阳台上了。  
博士：哦吼哦吼？？？被人看见了？？？那可真的是刺激哦！！！（鼻血）  
咕哒子：他设了结界，外面的人看不见。  
博士：那……不就好了？  
咕哒子：好毛线？？？！！！他当时没跟我说设了结界。而且我昨天一整天都在训练，回去都快散架了。他倒好，昨儿个没有术阶的训练项目，直接在家睡大觉，然后就温饱思淫欲！！！我昨天怎么求饶都没有用，今天这个家伙还自作主张跑去给我请假！他给我请假！全迦勒底都知道昨天晚上发生了啥了。  
博士：好吧(╯▽╰)我大致知道你生气的点再哪里了。  
咕哒子：不说了，这手我分定了！  
博士：所以你还没起床是么？  
咕哒子：是的。  
博士：那他呢？  
咕哒子：刚刚说要给我去迦勒底餐厅拿早饭呢。  
博士：嗯哼(⊙o⊙)…那，我只能，祝你好运了。  
咕哒子：(⊙_⊙)?啥啥啥？亲爱的博士你啥意思？  
博士：Well，我建议你看一下你旁边或者身后。  
藤丸立香好奇地环顾一周，然后就看见某张本来就很黑的脸正用一种更黑的脸色瞪着她。  
在这种眼神的压力下，藤丸立香竟然还能吐槽一句——这家伙啥时候学会的气息遮断，他不是骑阶吗？  
拉二黑着一张脸，冷冷地看着正努力挤出一个讨好笑容的某人，开口道：“要和余分手？”  
求生欲爆棚的某位迦勒底御主立马否认：“没有没有！”  
拉二从她手中拿过还没有灭屏的手机，指着上面的消息：“你自己说的。”  
藤丸立香背后差点被冷汗浸湿，这时候开始讨厌起从者现世有当代知识这种设定了起来：“我口嗨，嗯就是口嗨。”

（亲密情节无能作者打算之后填这一块的坑，总之这里就是拉二说什么你原来还有力气吧啦吧啦，你是不是明天也要请假啥啥啥的，然后拉着某位Master又场景重现了一遍）

等到结束，藤丸立香一觉醒来，已经是下午了。  
揉着酸痛的腰，欲哭无泪地从一旁扒拉自己的手机，给博士发去了一条消息——  
咕哒子：我回来了。  
博士原本安安静静地手机终于又震动了一下，书已经看了快一半了，她伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠去开手机。  
博士：比我想象的时间短，那位法老王可能还是克制了的。  
看到这句话，藤丸立香差点气得跳脚，哪里克制了，你告诉我哪里克制了，他克制个头！！！某位迦勒底的御主差点被另一个自己（划掉）网友给气吐血。  
咕哒子：姐姐，现在已经是下午了。  
博士：哦，是么，我以为你起码得一觉睡到晚上。现在就能起来，看来并没那么过火。  
咕哒子：那是因为我后来直接上令咒了。  
博士：小板凳吃瓜.jpg  
博士：你给他下了什么命令？  
博士：我觉得你最好下一个永久的指令，不然的话等令咒过期了，你估计会很惨。  
咕哒子：晚了……不是永久的。  
博士：你有从者懂医术的吗？你要不考虑考虑让人家做个无法那啥啥的药？然后给你家那位下了。  
藤丸立香看到这一句，瞟了一眼大床的另一边，因为自己的令咒而在床上动弹不得但是完全不妨碍用危险的目光注视自己的某位埃及最伟大的法老王，王中之王，太阳神……裹紧了被子。  
咕哒子：博士宝宝，你是不是忘记了，人家生前是法老王来着。  
啥明争暗斗没经历过啊？  
就她这种心计，给一个王下药，算了算了，怂了怂了。  
博士：我忘了，你比他单纯多了。  
博士：哦不对，应该是单蠢。  
咕哒子：你能憋吐槽了嘛。  
博士：你是不是还没吃早饭，连午饭都没有吃？  
咕哒子：没胃口。  
博士：诶呦，是我疏忽了，你已经被“喂饱”了哦吼吼吼吼。  
咕哒子内心：博士你别让我抓住，信不信我掐死你哦。  
博士：总得吃点东西，当心明天胃疼又得请假了哦。  
果然过了一段时间对方都没有发消息回来。博士又伸了个懒腰，将书签放好，合上书，把手机装进包包里面。说来，她也还没有吃午饭来着呢。  
吃什么呢？  
她思考了一会儿。  
这家想吃他们家的这个，那家想吃那家的那个，哦哦，还有那家……  
博士苦恼地发现，她好像哪一家都想吃。  
那就都打包回来吃吧，反正有钱。  
说着，拎着包换好衣服正打算出门，却听见门口传来了汽车的引擎声音。  
某位军阀+总裁走进屋子，看见正扣着大衣扣子的博士，看了一眼手表，不由得皱眉：“你还没吃饭？”  
博士嗯了一声：“我出去打包点吃的回来。”  
“可以让讯使去。”  
“他陪着你东奔西跑已经够累了，还要参与我这边的战斗，这种事情怎么能麻烦他？”博士扣好最后一个扣子，拎着包包走到玄关。  
银灰在玄关这边换好了鞋子，正在解开最外面的大衣。博士闻到了他身上的味道：“你吃过饭了对吧，那我就不考虑你的了。”  
猫科动物本来嗅觉就比人类敏锐好几倍，博士作为一个纯种人类都能闻到，银灰很清楚自己身上的味道是什么样子的：“中午有个局，对方带了几个陪酒的小姐过来。”他低头，用脑袋去蹭比他矮上一个头多的博士：“夫人可是吃醋了？”  
她推了推他脑袋，顺手在他毛茸茸的耳朵上撸了一把：“吃醋到不至于，但是你得洗个澡了。”  
他低低笑了一声：“你也快点回来。”  
博士开着车去了几家店，拿着几个外卖盒回到了大别墅的时候，某只菲林已经洗好澡，穿着衬衫坐在沙发上看电视了。他没有系领带，最上面的几个扣子也没有扣好，隐隐约约可以看到胸肌。  
博士感慨了一句自己果然还是喜欢他的外在多一点。  
样貌和身材都是一等一的。  
她放下外卖盒，蹭了到了他身边坐下，伸手又摸了一把他的耳朵，心满意足地被他搂进怀中，然后脸颊上便被香了一口。  
“我去吃饭，”她从他身上起来，“饿了。”  
银灰在她身后抱怨道：“是不是我不在你就连吃饭都会忘记吃？也不晓得看看现在几点了？”  
“也就下午两点半嘛。”  
银灰深知自家夫人的脾气，没有继续说啥。饭桌那头也飘来了食物的香味。


End file.
